Sinful Wishes
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Yugi Muto a gothic 16 year old girl lives in a all girl house with Joey, Ruoy and Mailk, but will it stay an all girls house when four new hot guys apear at school, and will Yugi find herself in a love triangle. And will Yugi finally snap a bash Tea. find out in Sinful Wishes R&R. YxYBxYM, YYxRB, SxJ, MxD
1. Chapter 1

Sinful Wishes

Hi my names Yugi Muto, I wish I could say that I'm ya average teen. But that would be a lie, and a big one at that. Well I'm a gothic sixteen year old girl that's had a few bits of trouble with the law here and there. I live in an average size house with my three best friends: Joey, Ryou and Malik. Just be careful with Malik coz she's just a little bit insane and when I say a little I mean a lot. Joey she has a figure of an athlete but the motivation of a couch potato and then there's Ryou the sweet one out of the group. Yeah I bet your thinking that I'm espouse to be a sweet one to with my big innocent eyes and long tri-colour hair that goes down to my back. But that's not true, I may look innocent but I have a very big attitude problem and is constantly always in trouble.

Now that, that's all cleared up now it's time to start the story!

Chapter 1: Gothica

"Yugi I swear if you don't get up RIGHT NOW I'm sending Malik up there to do whatever she wants GOT IT!" I bolted up right almost falling out of my bed. It was never good when Malik was giving free range to do whatever she wants, one day I woke up to find Malik sitting next to my bed with a blow torch in her hand ready to melt my feet right off. That had not been a good day, not at all. "I'm UP god cant a girl get any sleep around HERE!" I yelled trying to run my hand through my bed headed hair. Argggghhhhh it was soooooo knotty I'm surprised that my fingers even came out.

I sighed finally making it to my feet and looked at my alarm clock. SHIT I only had 30 minutes to wash, dry, clothe, make up and have breakfast before I was late. Shit, shit, shit, shit I mumbled while running to the bathroom with clothes in hand. I passed Joey's room seeing as she was still asleep and grabbed one of her shoes and through it at her head. Which I heard a thump which was followed by a "Who the hell threw my shoe"

25 minutes later and in record time and I was already, with my long tri-coloured hair going down my back. My eyes had thick black eyeliner around them and my lips with a grey coating. We weren't allowed to modify our uniforms but I did it anyway. With a fishnet long sleeved crop top underneath the white short sleeved blouse, and chains that hung to my skirt. And last but not least my knee high dock martens with purple laces.

I walked down to see the others by the door taking in my outfit "Don't you think that's a bit much" Ryou said looking somewhat concerned "Nope I actually think I'm missing something" "You mean this" I turned to see Malik with my chocker that had a sliver chain that held a cross with a weird crystal "Yes!" I tackled the poor girl into a hug like it was the end of the world. "Guys if we don't leave now where going to be late, and you know what happened last time we were late" I groaned at the memory of Mrs Peterson giving us an one hour lecture on how it pays to be early, god that teacher was a bitch.

I nodded letting Malik go walking to the door, only then did I see what the others were wearing. Joey looked like she literally just got out of bed and thrown her cloths on, since she had the worst bed hair not to mention how wrinkled her clothes were. Ryou like always looked respectful, not one think she was wearing was out of place and then there was Malik. She was in a very tight skirt which hugged to her curves, guess she's trying to impress Duke her boyfriend. Oh how I hated him.

"Oh I can't wait to see Duke, I miss him so much" Malik said with her hands to her chest in a loving way "How could you possibly miss him, you spoke to him on the phone not even ten minutes ago" I said impatiently, Malik deserved someone better then Duke. Duke was a pig, and the only one who couldn't see that was Malik. "But it's not the same Yugi, you can't hug or kiss on the phone" I mentally gaged as I pictured them kissing EW!.

We finally made it to the gates of our school or as I liked to call it Hell, only I would prefer to walk through hell then this dump. "Guys did you study for your science test today, isn't it going to be great" Ryou said in her happy chirpy voice "Ryou only you would be excited to have a science test, seriously what's wrong with you" it came out harsher than what I intended it to but Ryou being Ryou brushed it off.

"Hey guys Tea at 12 oclock" Joey said in her Brooklyn accent, we all looked up to see Tea or as I liked to call her Miss I'm-a-Sluty-Whore coming our way with all her fake goons following her. "We look here if it isn't the Retards" she laughed with her goons "Oh well if it isn't Tea 2 cent hooker and her squad of stripers, which doesn't surprise me why you're so cheap Tea. No one would pay for what your offering, they probably pay big money to get away" I replied smirking while her little squad glared at me with hateful eyes, who gives a fuck.

I waited for Tea to reply but nothing seemed to come out "And the bitch is speechless" I said giving my best innocent smile. Tea just gave a loud growl before stomping her way to the bathroom "That was a bit dramatic don't ya think" joey said crossing her arms smiling at Tea's unhappy face. "DUKE" Malik yelled as she ran to her boyfriend, me and the rest of the group growled seeing the bastard. If I wasn't a good friend I would be already be over there shoving Dukes head into the wall, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I turned to the rest of the group about to express my opinion when the bell went.

"Damn IT! I hate being at this shit hole so much and I have MRS PETERSON FIRST" I yelled punching the locker door beside me. Before saying good bye to the rest of the gang and headed for class. I walked in to see Tea "Oh if it isn't Gothica" Tea said as the rest of the class laughed "Oh if it isn't the stupid fucking whore" "YUGI Watch your language" Mrs Peterson said from her desk. "I thought you told us it's good to express our opinions, and this is me expressing them" I said irritated why walking to the back left hand corner seat.

"Well today we have four new boys that will be joining this class; I would like you to make them feel welcome. And yes Yugi I'm taking to you especially" The bitch said locking her eyes with mine as four new boys walked into the class. "This is Yami Atem, Baruka Navix, Marik Soloce and Seto Kiaba" the annoying bitch said again, god does she ever SHUT UP!.

The first boy Yami had spiky tri-colour hair and crimson eyes and wore a smile, defiantly not my type probably Ryou's tho. The second and forth boy both looked like they were going to rip your heads of if you even came within 2 meters of them, most people would feel intimidated by that but I was not like most people. Baruka had white long hair like Ryou but with some wild spikes here and there, and his eyes were dark brown like dirt. The third boy Marik had the most insane hair do I have ever seen and his eyes looked just as insane as his hair, he could be a lot of fun to be around…NOT!. The last boy Seto was tall and I mean really tall with short brunet hair and icy eyes.

"Know you boys take a seat, there's some seats near Yugi" Mrs Peterson said, sometimes I think jail time would be worth it after killing the bitch. "OH be careful sitting around Yugi you might catch her Retard Syndrome" the class laughed again, no surprise there "Be careful around Tea she might fuck you on the spot and give you aids" Tea's group of bitches turned to me again giving me the oh so terrifying glare "YUGI how many times do I have to tell you to watch your language" Mrs Peterson said while I rolled my eyes "That's not true only boys get that" Tea said proudly happy that she actually knew something "I never said you were a girl, pin-dick" "That's ENOUGH!, YUGI Principals office NOW!" the bitch screeched as I collected my things and went but not before my eyes locked on with Baruka's and Marik's both giving me creepy smiles of encouragement.

_Great way to start the way Yugi, great just fucking great _


	2. It's Just Me

Sinful Wishes

Chapter 2.

It's Just Me

_I'm creeping my way out so you can see me_

_I'm crawling my way around 1,000 cities_

_You all stop and stare, I don't need your pity_

_I'm living my life in this hell_

_Now I'm crawling away cuz the stress has killed me_

_I feel like I fell from a 10 story building_

_You best run and hide before the devil starts her bidding_

_I'm living my life in this hell_

_I'm not one for the crowd to see_

_It's just me_

_It's just..._

The walk to the principal's office was long and dull, god when I get back I swear I'm gonna smash Tea's face in when I get back. I reached Mr Flinn's office and knocked on the door. I waited like any other impatient teen and started to kick the door "I'm Coming hold ya Horse's" Mr Flinn said through the door, then opened it. "Yugi It's you again" he said irritated "Come in" I gave him my best innocent smile but unlike the other teacher's he saw through it. "What did you do this time Yugi" he sighed taking a seat and mentioning me one "What Stan, No hello" Stan just gave me a glare crossing his arms "It's Mr Flinn to you" "Whatever" I said rolling my eyes, while Stan sighed "Yugi just go back to class, and try not to get into trouble. I'm letting you go today just for the fact that's it's a Monday okay" I nodded my head giving my best little miss innocent impression. "Whatever you say Stan" I said bolting out of his office "Its Mr Flinn" I heard him shout as I laughed.

I made my way back to English with Mrs Bitch "Yugi did you see Mr Flinn or go on another one of your wonders" Mrs Peterson said crossing her arms "Nope I saw Stan but he had no time for me today" I said leaning on the door frame. "Fine go take your seat, I've had enough distractions for today" I scoft and saw the only seat available was in between Baruka and Marik, Great today can't possibly get any worst. "Yugi since you were late you missed out on choosing a partner for your English project, so you were pared with Baruka and Marik" I spoke to soon.

I grabbed my seat, ignoring the creepy glances I was given by both boys. "Now this project will be due in three weeks, the project will consist of you finding a country around the world then writing an essay, story and poem on this country. But no story, essay or poem must be the same, now the reason you have partners is because you will research together and have the same country to research, is that understood" I looked to see everyone nod the head while I just glared and crossed my arms "Good the project starts now, you have 10 minutes before the bell goes to finalize this with your partners" with that everyone made a dash to get in there groups, stressing about which country they were gonna choose.

"So have you chosen a country little Yugi" I turned sharply to Marik, giving him my most pissed off glare. I was not fond of nick names and little was another word for weak "Why don't you shut your mouth" I snarled like a vicious wolf, I was the one in charge here not some pompous asshole. My outbursts just seem to make his smile wider like a mad man. "Oh Baruka I just love it when there feisty" I heard Baruka give a dark laugh behind me thinking it was amusing to piss me off. One rule to Domino high: DON'T PISS YUGI OFF!

Yeah just ask Chelsea Marshal she learned it the hard way after I through her out of a window, I got suspended for two weeks because of that and had to go to anger management classes for the remainder of the term. Yeah look how well that went, I swear people are just morons or just plain stupid.

The bell went knocking me out of my previous thoughts of Chelsea Marshal; I think she's still in kimo, Aw well not my problem. I smirked reaching down for my bag but there was one problem, my bag wasn't there. I looked up to see Baruka and Marik in the door way with Baruka holding my bag up in the air, swinging it in his hands before taking off.

"HEY GIVE ME BACK MY BAG YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed running towards the door "YUGI watch your language" "Just SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID BITCH" I screamed at the now shocked teacher before chasing after the two dicks with my bag. Before knocking over the stupid slut known as Tea "MY CLOTHES!, You'll pay for this Muto!" she screeched at me as her drink spilled all over her top "What are you screeching for you probably bought it from the reject shop anyway" I smirk at her seriously pissed off face, Aw well shit happens.

I continued my chase till it led me out onto the oval/park. I saw Baruka and Marik only twenty meters in front of me, with every step I took the distance got shorter. I looked up to see the rest of my friends talking to the other new students, that's odd they normally don't open up that quickly. But my friends had to wait for my focus was on Baruka and Marik, almost there just a little further… a little further…Just a little more…GOT YA!

I shouted in my head as I tackled Baruka to the ground till I was straddling him, with both knees on either side of his hips. "I could get use to this, you breathing heavily on me with your legs wide open" Baruka said while Marik laughed from behind "Give. Me. My. Bag" I said in a dangerously low voice, Baruka looked up at me and smirked "Or What" oh the nerve this boy had, I let my right hand go towards his crotch giving it a little rub before seizing it in a powerful grip, making him whimper "Or I Rip. Your. Dick. Off" by the way his eyes widened and his skin pale, he got the point that I wasn't joking.

"See Baruka I told you we had a feisty one" without a moment's hesitation the bag was in my hand. See if ya threaten a man's only dignity, he'll give ya whatever ya want. I smiled my innocent smile before making it to my feet dusting myself off and walked towards the group. "Oh Yugi great news Yami, Seto, Baruka and Marik are all moving in with us, isn't it great" Great, GREAT! It was a fucking NIGHTMARE! "What! When did you decide this" I asked Ryou my voice one with rage.

I could feel Marik's and Baruka's smirk on the back of my neck, I was about to snap! "Well Yugi they have nowhere to stay and we have more than enough rooms for them, they said they would even help us pay the bills and besides we already had a vote" Ryou said looking down at her feet "Why wasn't I apart of this vote" I said already knowing the answer "Because you would of gone against it, but it would three against one anyway" Ryou said all happy and chirpy I never wanted to hit someone so bad in my life, but being the friend I am I restraint myself with great difficulty.

"What about Duke Malik, how does he feel about new guys moving in" everyone went quiet and looked towards the ground, none game enough to meet my eyes "What, did I miss something" they took a minute before Malik looked up "Well you see duke doesn't mind because…he's….moving…in….with….us….to" it took me a while before I finally got the picture "WHAT!" I looked to Ryou to see her nodding her head slightly. " Looks like where gonna be roomies little Yugi" I didn't care anymore I turned slapped Marik across the head with a loud thump. This could not be happening but it was.

_This was the worst day of my life_


	3. Chapter 3

Sinful Wishes

Chapter 3

Mama

_We're damned after all_

_Through fortune and flame we fall_

_And if you can stay then I'll show you the way_

_To return from the ashes you crawl_

_We all carry on_

_When our brothers in arms are gone_

_So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die _

_And return from the ashes you crawl_

The last week had been the worst week in my life. Living with Bakura and Marik was like living with the Devil and his pack of mutts. They had only been here for one week and had already broken my IPod, CD player, phone and TV, and that was on the first day.

Well today was Saturday my day of resting oh so I thought as my bedroom door busted open almost off its hinges. I didn't even have to turn to know who it was "Go AWAY!" I screeched throwing a pillow at Marik's head.

"That's no way to treat your roommates" Marik said taking a seat on the edge of my bed while Bakura leaned on the door frame

"Oh why don't you just go fuck yourself for all I care" I said burring my head deeper into my pillows.

"Oh there's other things we would rather be fucking" Bakura said with a smirk in his voice as he stole my blankets off the bed.

"God do you guys ever get a hint, Piss Off" I screamed finally facing them seeing they both had smug smiles.

"Oh is little Yugi missing her beauty sleep" Marik said taunting me. I didn't even think I just strike but like everything else in my life it didn't go how I wanted it to. Marik grabbed my wrist completely stopping my assault, and then pushed me back so he was above me. Holding me down with his weight.

"Oh my Kitten is feisty today, don't you think Bakura"

"Oh yes she's a feisty one, just how I like them" Bakura said while Marik started to kiss my neck, making me feel strange.

"Stop that" I hissed only causing both men to break out laughing.

"Marik I think our little kitten is enjoying this"

"I'm. Not. **Your**. Kitten. I'm not a kitten to begin with" I yelled trying to break their grasp but failing miserably.

They just laughed and went back to kissing my neck, I would be lying if I said it wasn't arousing but there was no way I was going to tell these dicks that. I desperately started to struggle getting away from their grasp but no matter what I did they wouldn't let go.

_Help me, help me… Please _

_Down in the kitchen_

I could hear a lot of yelling coming from Yugi's room, no doubt Marika and Bakura were trying to win Yugi's affection again. Even if there methods were twisted to the average person. I went back to preparing breakfast for the whole gang.

"Come back here Mutt, you know you liked it" I heard Seto yell as Joey walked into the kitchen taking a seat at the table.

"I'm NOT a mutt, ya jackass" Joey yelled as Seto took the seat across the table with a smug expression on his face. I swear he lived to piss Joey off

"Fine have it your way Puppy" I could basically feel Joey's rage radiating off of him. As he glared daggers at Seto, then turning his attention to me.

"Hey Ryou how was Yami last night" I blushed at Joey's question putting a tray of sausages and bacon on the table with a few hash browns and eggs.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I could feel the heat exposing itself on my face. When the boys moved in me and Yami hit it off really well until two days ago when he asked me out. I could help but say yes.

"Come on give me details girl, was he good" Joey asked facing me while Seto just glared.

"I was better than Seto, least I got laid" came a deep voice from behind me, I turned to see Yami who gave me a deep kiss before grabbing a seat.

"I'm going to get Yugi and the others" I said opening the door when Duke and Malik came in passing them on the way. I walked to Yugi's room seeing the door open to find both Marik and Bakura mauling Yugi.

"Um…. B-breakfast ….. Is ….Ready" I said blushing like crazy running out of the room back into the kitchen taking a seat next to Yami.

"Wow Ryou your more redder then Malik's door" Duke said as I took my seat

"Yeah Ryou what happened when you went into Yug's room" Joey said now more interested in me then her breakfast.

"I-I ….. W-walked in…. o-on them-m" I started to stutter out

"What you walked in on them having a threesome" Joey said as everyone looked like they were gonna puke

"Mutt I'm eating here" Seto growled at Joey as Yugi walked into the kitchen with Marik and Bakura on her tall, making the kitchen turn quiet and awkward.

"Yugi did you, Marik and Bakura have a threesome" Joey asked bluntly making Yugi's eyes go bigger then saucers, making her chock on her water.

"No, they just decided to trap me on the bed and maul me like an animal" she said regaining her breath.

"Don't be so defensive kitten, we all you want it" Marik and Bakura said at the same time which to be honest was a bit creepy.

"I'm going out for a bit, Alone" Yugi said a small blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Well that was awkward" Malik said as Marik and Bakura took a seat at the table.

_With Yugi_

I couldn't handle the tension and awkwardness in the kitchen I just had to get out of there. I walked down the street like normal watching all the possess walking around like life was fine. But the truth was life is never fine. I was walking pass the Alleyway next to burger world when a hand covered my mouth dragging me to an a banded warehouse.

I started to struggle, biting and kicking as hard as I could but nothing seemed to work. The man holding me then through me to the ground with a thump.

"WTF man" I yelled getting to my feet. The man seemed uninterested in me voicing my opinions.

"Ah I see you brought the girl, your payment is outside by the door" a voice said out of nowhere. The man gave a quick nod before taking his leave.

"Come out and show yourself coward" I yelled walking around looking in every direction seeing nothing but walls and a poorly lighted room.

"But child you already know me, I know your grandfather so well we get along so well" the voice chuckled as my fist began to clench.

"Leave my grandfather alone you pussy" I shouted which only caused more laughter

"Enough games show yourself" after that I heard soft footsteps getting louder and louder till he finally showed himself.

"You like what you see child" no it was the man I feared most, the man that took everything away from me.

_The man people know as Dartz_


	4. Chapter 4

Sinful Wishes

Chapter 4

Hospital for souls

_How are we on a scale of one to ten?_

_Can you tell me, what do you say?_

_Do you want to talk about it?_

_How does that make you feel?_

_Have you ever took a blade to your wrist?_

_Have you been skipping meals?_

_We're gonna try something new today_

_How does that make you feel?_

My body was in agony as I crawled back to my place. I didn't want the rest of the gang to worry about my problems. This was something I had to do for myself, even if I couldn't hide the bruises from the beating I got from that asshole.

Flashback

"Yugi it's been a while don't you think"

"Shut the fuck up you ignorant prick, I know what you did to my family. You took everything, everything away from me. I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I ran too him with every fibre in my body inflamed with rage only to be smack down by two other guys that held me down.

"Oh Yugi this could of gone differently you know, Now where's the money"

"I Don't have it" I chocked out, desperate for air

"Well isn't that a shame, teach her a lesson. I don't like being lied too"

End of Flashback

And that's how I got here, crawling to my front door like a dog that's gonna throw up any time. I banged the door with what little momentum I had left. I heard footsteps approaching the door only to have Ryou open it.

"Hello can I help…. YUGI!" I basically collapsed on her.

"MARIK, BAKURA GET DOWN HERE!" I heard her scream that caused the whole house to come down. I heard the thumps of heavy shoes coming down the stairs; well to be honest I could hear a lot of things coming down the stairs.

"What, we were having a good nap…. YUGI!" I felt to sets of arms pick me up before placing me on the couch before I passed out.

It was dark when I had finally woken up from my sleeping refuge, I looked around to see that I was in fact in a bed but not my bed. No this was by memory Marik's bed, you could tell by the way the wall paper had knifes through it and slashes through the walls. I could faintly hear sobbing and soft voices coming from down stairs. I got up from my bed with great difficulty for my whole body was in agony, I had to bite my bottom lip to avoid the tears sliding down my face.

I slowly but silently made my way down stairs, I was at the second last step when a shot of pain went up my leg. I tried to keep silent but it didn't work I let out a whimper. Everyone in the room turned to me, especially Marik and Bakura. Their eyes looked deadly like they were going to kill the first thing they came into contact with.

I made my way to the couch and sat down quickly, too quickly for my back was just as bruised as my torso. Everyone was looking at me with sympathy and sadness, well Ryou and Malik was the rest had faces that could kill anyone in front of them it was kind of scaring me.

"Oh Yugi, are you alright" Ryou said looking at me, she moved till she was sitting next to me holding my hand gently

"Yeah never been better…"

"Bullshit Yugi, WHO THE FUCK DID THAT TO YOU" Bakura yelled standing up till he was towering over me. I just looked up at him with a calm expression before standing up to meet him. Having someone else then the girls care about was foreign and a bit weird, especially when they were two psychopaths.

"It's none of your concern, I'm fine"

"None of my concern, so you're saying that it's okay that you're so beaten that you can barely walk. Last time I checked that wasn't okay, now you're going to tell me what the fuck's been going on Yugi even if I have to smother you till you tell us"

"I'm Fine" I said walking towards him but my legs had other plans like usual. My legs gave out half way through and once again I was caught by Bakura, it was starting to become a regular occurrence.

"You're not fine" he said softly only for my ears to hear. Before mentioning to Marik and walking back to the bedroom. He placed me gently on the bed before hoping in one side while Marik popped in the other.

Marik tilted my head to meet his, boring his eyes into my mine. Before he did something so unexpected, he kissed me….. well sort of for Bakura was kind of doing the same thing. I pushed them till they basically fell off the bed.

"What the fuck, I'm injured and even after you gave me the preach about oh I have to tell you who did it blah blah blah seriously cant ya keep it in ya pants" I said crossing my arms, giving my best killing glare with one eye

"Well can ya really blame us we were just…."

"ARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream came from down stairs, we were all ran down well I hobbled down the stairs and froze. We all froze.

"Ah Yugi nice to see Gothica finally made it down stairs now get on the ground or the bitch dies"


End file.
